


I've Got A Secret

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-March [26]
Category: Bones
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody's got something to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on March 26, 2011. 
> 
> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 85.
> 
>  
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY [](http://louiseroho.livejournal.com/profile)[**louiseroho**](http://louiseroho.livejournal.com/), who requested some Bones. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

Arastoo smiled when he spotted Vincent waiting for him.

“Ah, Mr. Nigel-Murray,” he said, in his old lilt before remembering that he wasn’t hiding his identity anymore. “Sorry,” he muttered. Force of habit.”

“It’s alright.” Vincent replied. “I’m still doing the obsessive fact-spewing routine.”

“But Dr. Wyatt helped you control that.”

“It’s what they expect.”

“Here’s something they wouldn’t expect,” Arastoo whispered, leaning in for a kiss.

He could just imagine the expression on Dr. Saroyan’s face at the sight of her token Muslim and her pet Brit locking lips.

It was a pity she’d never get to see it.


End file.
